disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lena
|alias = Lena Le Strange Brittania (by Webby and herself) |personality = Laid-back, tough, sarcastic, stubborn, sassy |appearance =Slender white duck, black shirt, pink hair |occupation = |alignment = Good |affiliations = |goal = To get close to the McDucks, to be free from Magica and have a normal life. |home = Duckburg |family = Magica De Spell (aunt) |friends = Webby Vanderquack, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Launchpad McQuack, Bentina Beakley |enemies = Beagle Boys, Ma Beagle |likes = Adventure, games, messing around |dislikes = Being haunted by her aunt, Mrs. Beakley accusing her of trouble, |powers =Telekinesis |possessions = Talisman |fate = |quote = "It's not an adventure if you're invited." |games = Disney Crossy Road}}Lena De Strange is a "well-traveled teen" duck who appears in the Disney XD reboot series, DuckTales. At the end of her first appearance, Lena is revealed to be Magica De Spell's niece. Background Personality Lena is rebellious, a prankster, and loves scaring people. She speaks with an attitude and is not impressed by families saying all they do is argue. She is very confident no matter what the situation is. With Beakley and people she finds in poor taste however, she makes no attempt to hide her sour opinions toward them and is not afraid to prove them wrong. However, she helped Mrs. Beakley when the latter was trapped; it is unclear if she saved her because she was "playing the long game" or if she actually cared about saving a life. Lena struggles with balancing out between listening to her aunt and being a good friend to Webby. Physical appearance Lena is a female duck with some of her hair dyed pink and purple eye shadow. She wears green and white sneakers, a black and gray striped shirt, and a mint-collared shirt underneath. She also wears a purple talisman, which is later revealed to be magical. Abilities Presumably from her talisman, Lena can perform powerful magic like using telekinesis to lift a train car and pull Beakley out from under before she lost control. She can also perform a certain spell to summon Magica through her shadow; however, Magica can also appear on her own accord, and Lena cannot hide nor control Magica when she does. The talisman binds Lena and Magica's shadow together with no ability to escape one another. Trivia *Her relationship to Magica makes her Magica's second-known niece, the first being Minima De Spell from the comics. However, other than being related to Magica, Lena has no connection to Minima. *Concept art revealed that Lena was originally going to sport black hair and feathers, and had the surname "Le Strange." However, this was intended to be a placeholder name to keep Lena's relationship with Magica a secret. * According to herself, Lena's shirt came from the lead singer of the Featherweights, during one of their gigs in Paris. Gallery DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-7.png|"We're gonna die!" DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-13.png The Beagle Birthday Massacre! 03.jpg Lena and Webby.png|Lena and Webby The Beagle Birthday Massacre! 04.jpg|Summoning her aunt Magica Lena using magic.png Terror of the Terra-firmians! 4.jpg|Using her magic JAW$! 01.jpg Ducktales FabienMense 5.jpg|Early designs for Lena. References Category:DuckTales characters Category:Females Category:Ducks Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Nieces Category:Magic Users Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games